How to be a Family
by Meggie8ter
Summary: What does it mean to be a family when two people you love both produce something you want. this is a story about Owen, Amelia, and Teddy and how they become one family together.


Owen:

Being a foster father to Leo has been an amazing moment for me and I also got to experience Amelia being mother like. What if we didn't have any children of our own we could just adopt, but id really like to marry her again I never lost the love for her I just couldn't take the fact that that I was never going to be a father. This morning when I was getting Leo ready for Daycare and Betty getting ready for what ever she does during the day I heard Amelia vomiting. Of course, what came to mind is that she got back on the sauce again and was exposing it to Leo, and Betty who just became 30 days clean.

When she got out I asked her if she was okay and she replied with not being sure about if she was going to go to work today or not. I offered to stay by her side if it's the flu like a husband would do but again I'm not her husband. I took Leo to daycare for the day when I ran into Teddy. I was shocked to see her here in America after our fight in Germany.

"Teddy it's good to see you, how are you?" I said trying to start off a good conversation. "Oh, I'm sorry…" Teddy said before running off vomiting. "Good Morning Meredith are you sick as well?" I asked. "No, I'm perfectly fine Zola is in school, Bailey is in school, and Ellis is with the Nanny, but to answer your question yes I am not sick why who's sick." Meredith asked. "Well Amelia has been in the bathroom a lot this morning, and Teddy just ran off vomiting." I replied. "I'm back you wanted to talk?" Teddy said but in a voice of holding back vomit. "are you okay because your holding back vomit like Amelia is do you have the flu or something?" I asked. "Owen, I don't think you should worry you can't catch this well at least not my illness." Teddy replied.

I was a little confused, but I guess it's just the mystery of being me. When Amelia came into to work I asked her why she came when she was clearly sick and shouldn't be around patients as she and Teddy were severely vomiting. I didn't know what was going on how could they be so quiet around me and what secrets did they have for me?

Amelia:

Crap is all I could say here I go again not knowing until 18 weeks how can I not even count for how messed up my body is? I'm pregnant with my ex husbands baby conceived around the time he had left to see Teddy in Germany. I want to have this child, but I don't think that he/she will live past delivery much like my son who I could never properly name so his name is baby Shepherd.

Seeing how I am with Leo is a sign towards me being a good mother, or even helping Meredith raise Zola, Bailey, and Ellis after my brother passed away due to unlawful practice of medicine. Oh, how I miss Derek he was someone that could have kept me from leaving Owen in the first place when I love him and want to be with him. But now I live in a world where the only people in my family is Meredith, Zola, Bailey, Ellis, and Maggie. I wish that my other siblings and even own mother would care to be apart of my life and this child if it survives delivery. Arizona is gone to New York now and I have nobody I can keep this a secret to well maybe Alex, but he just got married to Jo. They need to have some time together.

"Oh, good Morning Teddy how are you." I asked. "I'm Okay just fighting back on vomiting you?" Teddy said. "Same but that's because I'm pregnant with Owen's baby." I told Teddy. "Your Pregnant with Owen's baby are you guys getting remarried? Only because well I don't want to upset you but I'm also pregnant with Owen's baby." Teddy replied.

I was a bit confused as to what is going on here, all I could do is hug Teddy and say Welcome to the family. I think I might have turned her by surprise considering that we were both carrying Owen's baby. Of course, she is now family, but the true question is will Owen stay with Me or with Teddy to co parent her baby?

Teddy:

What went wrong in my life that I now must hide a pregnancy from my best friend as his ex-wife is also pregnant. I really want him to be apart of that baby's life well at least name her. I know Amelia has had a troubled past with having a baby but maybe this time would be different maybe she will have a healthy baby. But with all these children coming about what does this mean for Owen to continue to Foster Leo, and for Amelia to help Betty.

"Meredith hi can I tell you a secret?"" I asked. "Okay what is going on Teddy I mean what's with the baggy clothing, and the bump behind it?" Meredith asked. "Oh, so you figured out my secret of being pregnant." I replied. "Who's the Father?" Meredith asked. "Well Owen is the father, but Amelia is also pregnant as well what on earth am I going to do he can't have two children both different mothers living in the same house can he?" I asked Meredith.

Meredith suggested mobbing in with her and Maggie, and her sweet children so that I had support for what this little girl gets here. I know that being only 18 weeks along and already knowing the gender is amazing, but Owen doesn't know it or has no clue about his daughter. I tried to convince Amelia to find out what she is having so we could scare Owen with our secrets. I know that she wasn't really excited because of her baby she lost. I went with her to find out everything she needed to know turns out that the baby is healthy a little girl as well. What kind of deal is this two baby mammas with two daughters. It must be that friends are meant to be friends, and we are all meant to be together.

A/N: I'm Sorry in advance for this story but it was an idea that I had back before Teddy returned to Seattle with a surprise. I am also sorry for those that were hoping for a Meredith/Derek story as this is not one of them this time, but I am hoping to have Growing Up Shepherds updated this week, as well as some other stories as I am free this week I'm going to try to have Monday and Friday's as my updating days as those are my days when I am not busy. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the start of my new story.


End file.
